Issue 285
Nintendo Power V285 is the final issue of Nintendo Power. The cover style is a remake of the 1st issue's cover. Overview This issue is a compilation of the history of the magazine, with a section on a recap year by year of the magazine's 25 years. The NP staff also talk about their best moments, regrets, and everything else they wanted to get off their chest. The staff also list their Top 285 Games to ever appear on a Nintendo platform. Pulse The Pulse topic of this issue is "What is your fondest Nintendo Power memory?" Readers sent messages in about their 1st issue, best experiences, and favorite giveaways. Some people with the video game industry also commented, showing their love for the magazine. The Score *Do you save and collect your issues of Nintendo Power? 94% Of course! 6% No... *What classic Nintendo Power section was your favorite? Classified Information (35%) PokeCenter (31%) Howard & Nester (16%) Epic Center (12%) Counselor's Corner (6%) *If you were Nintendo Power's Editor in Chief for a day, what would you do? Spend all day playing yet-to-be-released Nintendo-published games Hassle the Hoff Download every single Virtual Console title Create a Miyamoto & Nester comic strip Include more Sonic coverage; change the magazine's name to Sega Visions *9% of readers have been with NP since the very beginning. *The game that turned most NP readers into Nintendo fans is: Super Mario Bros. *If you hadn't read about it in NP many of you would have missed... 1. Kid Icarus: Uprising 2. The World Ends With You 3. EarthBound 4. Rayman Origins 5. Professor Layton and the Curious Village 6. Xenoblade Chronicles 7. Scribblenauts 8. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 9. Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies 10. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors *What is the coolest weapon in Mega Man 10? Triple Blade (28%) Solar Blaze (21%) Commando Bomb (13%) Thunder Wool (13%) Chill Spike (8%) Wheel Cutter (7%) Water Shield (6%) Rebound Striker (4%) *What was the coolest free Nintendo Power subscriber incentive/bonus? The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition game disc (GCN) 63% Super Smash Bros. Melee Smashing Live! music CD 27% Dragon Warrior Game Pak (NES) 10% NP's All-Time Favorite Games 285. Super Star Wars (SNES) 284. Donkey Kong (NES) 283. Tecmo Bowl (NES) 282. Nintendogs (DS) 281. Killer 7 (GCN) 280. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword (DS) 279. Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (Wii) 278. Harvest Moon 64 (N64) 277. UN Squadron (SNES) 276. Mario Paint (SNES) 275. Punch-Out!! (Wii) 274. Avalon Code (DS) 273. Beetle Adventure Racing (N64) 272. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 271. Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom (NES) 270. Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! (SNES) 269. Street Fighter Alpha 2 (SNES) 268. Solatorobo: Red the Hunter (DS) 267. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS) 266. Mortal Kombat II (SNES) 265. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (3DS) 264. Mega Man Zero (GBA) 263. Super C (NES) 262. Phantasy Star 0 (DS) 261. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (GB) 260. Contra 4 (DS) 259. Sparkster (SNES) 258. Double Dragon II: The Revenge (NES) 257. Mario Party 2 (N64) 256. F-Zero (SNES) 255. Conker's Bad Fur Day (N64) 254. Willow (NES) 253. Kirby: Canvas Curse (DS) 252. Super Smash TV (SNES) 251. Shantae: Risky's Revenge (DSiWare) 250. Kid Niki: Radical Ninja (NES) 249. Burnout 2: Point of Impact (GCN) 248. No More Heroes (Wii) 247. Shadow of the Ninja (NES) 246. Ghosts 'n Goblins (NES) 245. G.I. Joe (NES) 244. Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (Wii) 243. MadWorld (Wii) 242. Rhythm Heaven Fever (Wii) 241. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (DS) 240. Ninja Gaiden II: The Drak Sword of Chaos (NES) 239. Blast Corps (N64) 238. Mario Tennis: Power Tour (GCN) 237. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (DS) 236. Kirby's Adventure (NES) 235. A Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia (NES) 234. Mega Man V (GB) 233. Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (GCN) 232. Ikaruga (GCN) 231. Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (SNES) 230. The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse (SNES) 229. Space Megaforce (SNES) 228. Tales of the Abyss (3DS) 227. Resident Evil 0 (GCN/Wii) 226. Lunar Legend (GBA) 225. Ice Hockey (NES) 224. Cooking Mama (DS) 223. WWF WrestleMania 2000 (N64) 222. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles (GCN) 221. Metroid Fusion (GBA) 220. Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (GCN) 219. MVP Baseball 2005 (GCN) 218. Ninja Five-0 (GBA) 217. F-Zero GX (GCN) 216. Mario Golf: Advance Tour (GBA) 215. Rayman 2: The Great Escape (N64) 214. Mario Kart: Double Dash (GCN) 213. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game (NES) 212. Star Fox (SNES) 211. Cybernator (SNES) 210. Sin & Punishment: Star Successor (Wii) 209. Super Street Fighter IV 3D Editon (3DS) 208. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light (DS) 207. Metal Storm (NES) 206. New Super Mario Bros. (DS) 205. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (Wii) 204. Pokémon Red and Blue Versions (GB) 203. Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES) 202. Metal Gear Solid (GBC) 201. Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 (DS) 200. Earthworm Jim (SNES) 199. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Wii) 198. Illusion of Gaia (SNES) 197. Wario Land 3 (GBC) 196. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions (GBA) 195. Wave Race 64 (N64) 194. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) 193. Mario Kart DS (DS) 192. Advance Wars: Dual Strike (DS) 191. Wii Sports Resort (Wii) 190. Super Monkey Ball (GCN) Category:Issues Category:2012